selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Undercover
Undercover (Encubierto en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante estadounidense Selena Gomez para su álbum debut como solista y a la vez el cuarto en general, siendo la décima pista. Según los críticos, esta canción debería ser de las candidatas para ser sencillo porque tiene potencial. Contenido lírico El chico la hace sentir como la reina del baile (and you got me feeling like a homecoming queen), pero él es más que el rey del baile, es una máquina sexy, es un chico de película y tan perfecto que solo puede ser soñado. Más que amarse en el club, Selena prefiere ir a un lugar más discreto para estar con su chico. En el coro, Selena dice que solo quiere al chico para ella y sólo para ella, algo muy difícil cuando constantemente te rodean paparazzis, fans y los medios de comunicación, a ella le gusta la privacidad y le cansan los paparazzis; ésto es algo que Justin Bieber nombra en su canción "She Don't Like The Lights"; Selena también ha hablado sobre su relación con Justin en una entrevista en la que dijo: "Es inconfortable que todo el mundo sepa donde vaya, no me gusta. Pero Justin y yo nunca les prestamos mucha atención". Selena y su chico no necesitan nadie más que ellos mismos y nadie más tiene que saberlo, aunque se contradice en esta canción con lo que dice en Come & Get It: "No soy tímida para demostrar que te quiero, yo no tengo problemas, te amo tanto, demasiado para esconderte, este amor no finaliza aún". Letra Letra original= I look at you, and all I wanna do, it's just disappear I got a craving for you, baby, can we get out of here You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen Let's drop out of this crowd, somewhere no one's allowed I want you All to myself, I want you all to myself And nobody else, yeah, You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover Find me in the shadows, And put the shades dow until tomorrow And make sure that no-nobody follows You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark And you can never get me like the math that you know by heart You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen Let's drop out of this crowd, somewhere no one's allowed I want you All to myself, I want you all to myself And nobody else, yeah, You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover Find me in the shadows, And put the shades dow until tomorrow And make sure that no-nobody follows You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark And you can never gave me like a math that you know my heart All to myself, I want you all to myself And nobody else, yeah, You don't need no other lover, You don't need no other lover You don't need no other lover We can keep it undercover You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover |-|Letra traducida= Te miro y todo lo que quiero hacer es desaparecer Tengo un deseo para ti, nene, ¿podemos salir de aquí? Eres una máquina de sexy, eres un sueño de hollywood Y me haces sentir como una reina de las fiestas Vamos a salir de esta gente, un lugar que no se permite nadie Te quiero todo para mí, Te quiero todo para mí Y nadie más, sí No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto Búscame en las sombras Y tira las persianas hasta mañana Y asegúrese de que nadie nos sigue No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto Quiero estar sola contigo en la oscuridad Y me puedes navegar como un mapa que ya conoces Eres una máquina de sexy, eres un sueño de hollywood Y me haces sentir como una reina de las fiestas Vamos a salir de esta gente, un lugar que no se permite nadie Te quiero Te quiero todo para mí, Te quiero todo para mí Y nadie más, sí No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto Búscame en las sombras Y tira las persianas hasta mañana Y asegúrese de que nadie nos sigue No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto Quiero estar sola contigo en la oscuridad Y me puedes navegar como un mapa que sabes ya conoces Todo para mí, Te quiero todo para mí Y nadie más, sí No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto Búscame en las sombras Y tira las persianas hasta mañana Y asegúrese de que nadie nos sigue No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto No necesitas otra amante, podemos mantenerlo encubierto Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Stars Dance